


Why Couldn't It Be Me?

by The_Risen_Phoenix



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parent Vergil, Blackmail, Break Up, Cheating, Heartache, M/M, Nero is unable to let V go, Sexual Content, Stupid Nero, Weddings, implied open relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Risen_Phoenix/pseuds/The_Risen_Phoenix
Summary: Even though it was V who walked away from their broken relationship, Nero could not let him go.He begged and pleaded and broke V's heart more with everyday.It's only now that he is on the eve of his wedding, that Nero realises just what he is about to lose forever.
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Why Couldn't It Be Me?

V's back hit the wall harshly, a hand following to press firmly against his chest and hold him prisoner. Nero stepped in closer, raising his free hand to press against the wall, caging V there. His eyes bore into V's, his stare unwavering; sending shivers down the other man's spine. He leant forwards, breath whispering against V's neck, lips nearly touching the shell of V's ear as he spoke.

“Why?” V shivered as Nero's alcohol soaked breath tickled his neck. “Why are you trying to make me jealous by flirting with that other man in front of me?”

“I'm not.” V denied, head tilting unconsciously to the side, offering more skin to Nero's wandering mouth. “Besides, it shouldn't matter to you if I flirt with someone else anymore, we are no longer together Nero. You're getting married tomorrow, and you even had the balls to ask me to be your best man for God's sake!”

“I wanted you in my life still V.” Nero ran his nose up V's long neck, tongue darting out to lick the salt from his skin. “I don't want anyone else to have you; can't stand the thought of you belonging to someone else.”

V tried to push Nero away, but he was held firmly; pressed up between the wall, and his hard chest. Nero's mouth descended upon his own, claiming his lips in a desperate kiss, tongue darting out to beg for entrance. V tried to clamp his mouth shut, tried to resist him, but Nero had always known his weaknesses; had always known just what to do to bring him to his knees. Soon their tongues were tangled together, Nero's hands gripping V's hair tightly to angle his head, so he could kiss him even deeper. V's own hands were gripping Nero's shoulders, his mind still warring over whether he should be pushing the other man away, or drawing him nearer.

In the end, Nero took the decision out of V's hands. His body pressed forwards further, hips to chest, against V, lust beginning to overtaking them both.

It had been so long, V thought despairingly, so long since Nero had held him like this last. Even though it had been himself who had ended their relationship. It hadn't been fair. Nero had been the one who had been seeing someone else behind his back, and yet V felt as though he were the one at fault. Had he not been enough for the snow haired young man? Had he lacked something that Nero wanted? _Needed_?

Sure Nero had insisted on them having a pretty open relationship, but he had always promised to at least clear it with V if he'd wanted to sleep with someone else. Though as far as V had known, Nero had ever actually sought out another proper lover, mostly it was kept to just hot kisses and hand-jobs. V himself had also been given allowed this leeway also, though he never taken up this option, more than satisfied with Nero himself. Also there had never been any mention of _dating_ nor _starting another actual relationship_ with someone else at the same time. V supposed that Nero hadn't felt that he had done anything wrong, and he couldn't stick around any longer and have his heart broken every moment of every day. So he had left. He had walked out of Nero's life and tried to never look back. Not until Nero had tracked him down months later, begging him to be friends once more.

Time had soothed many of V's deep wounds, though the largest still tore at his heart; as Nero had decided to become monogamous with the woman he had been seeing. V wanted to scream, to cry, to tear Nero limb from limb, when he found out. Three years. Three years they had been together, and never once had Nero agreed to do the same for V; though at one time, he had thought that Nero would have done anything for him. But now, for this _woman_ he had? V felt shattered.

And then after he had let himself fall back into friendship, even though every moment together tore at him inside, Nero had the gall to ask V to be his _best gods-damned man_ at his wedding? And V, masochist that he apparently had become, was unable to deny Nero anything and agreed, even as he felt the last intact remaining shards of his heart ground to dust. Now, now the night before his wedding, Nero was doing this to him again?

V wanted to scream, wanted to hit and bite and claw at Nero, call him all sorts of names. But he loved the bastard, had wanted to be held within his arms again so desperately, that now that he had the chance, he just couldn't bring himself to say no. He was owed this he figured, she had taken Nero from him, so it was fair that he received this in return. Just once. V would only allow himself this once, and then he would step back out of their lives. He could not allow himself the temptation of this again, and he would be tempted – they both would be. They had never been able to stay away from each other for long, something always drawing them back; but not this time. This would be the end, V vowed to himself.

V pulled Nero closer, hooking his leg over his hip, pressing his growing hardness against the answering hardness within Nero's own pants. He moaned lowly as Nero's mouth trailed from his mouth to suck at the salty skin of his neck, leaving marks that V would need to hide the next day. Nero's hand left V's hair to trail down his back and knead his ass, a low growl escaping him as V gasped in pleasure.

V had always loved it when Nero grabbed his ass, no matter how much he had frowned at him when he would do so in public; it had always turned the lithe man on. And this time was no exception.

The sounds of drunken revelry surrounding them finally brought V to awareness of just where they were, panic setting in at the thought of being caught by another of the wedding party. He pulled away from Nero, pushing the other away slightly and ignoring the angry growl at the action, holding out an unsteady arm to prevent Nero from coming closer again.

“Not here Nero. We'll get caught.” V's eyes darted around, body relaxing as he could see no one else from their party nearby.

“Fine, we'll go to yours.” Nero decided, tugging V behind him as he beelined towards the door.

“Wa..wait! We can't just leave!” V protested, stumbling along behind the determined man.

“Just watch me!” The growl in Nero's voice, sent a shiver of arousal down V's spine.

Nero was almost to the door now, passing through without even grabbing their jackets. He all but threw V into the passenger side of his car, slamming the door behind the other man before climbing into the driver's seat. His hands gripped the wheel tightly, control frayed badly, and barely holding himself back from taking V right here and now in the car.

V had his phone out, quickly tapping out a quick message to the other grooms-men, telling them that Nero had been feeling a little under the weather, and that he had taken him home. He asked them to pick up their jackets, as Nero hadn't been up to waiting in line for them. He sighed guiltily as he received agreement, the others hoping that he nursed Nero back to health, and wondered if he really should be going through with this.

As though sensing V's hesitation, Nero quickly started the car, reversing out of the space and taking off faster than advisable. V gripped at his phone tightly, knuckles turning white at the pressure; doubts filling his mind. He couldn't do this; he had thought that he could, thought that he could take this petty revenge against the woman who had shattered his dreams – even if she never found out about it – but V just....he couldn't do this to himself. He sat in the passenger seat of Nero's car, berating himself for his foolish thoughts, and wasn't even aware that they had arrived.

It wasn't until Nero was pulling open his door, that V looked up, startled. He stared up into Nero's burning eyes, his own wavering against his strong stare. V wasn't given another moment to try to stop this though, Nero leaning forwards to unclasp his seatbelt, pulling him from the car and into his waiting arms. Nero's mouth descended once more upon V's own, but this time instead of the force and lust that had filled their last kiss, this one was filled with a gentle longing that filled V with despair.

“Please V.” Nero whispered against V's lips, his own trembling with suppressed emotion. “Please don't deny me, not tonight...”

V closed his eyes, unable to stare into those darkened blue orbs any longer. He pulled out of Nero's embrace, missing the look of hurt that flashed across his face, before grasping a hold of his wrist and tugging him towards his front door. Nero followed obediently behind him, shifting V's hold on him until he had managed to tangle their fingers together. He smiled softly at the back of V's head, excitement filling him at the thought of finally getting to have V, one more time.

A slight pang of regret filled Nero then, causing him to almost stumble, as he realised that this would be the last time they would do this. This wouldn't just be one _more_ time, it would be one _last_ time – and it shouldn't even be happening. His fiance had never known that Nero had been in an open relationship with V before he had met her, had never gotten to know him at all, and so had been understandably confused when Nero had chosen him to be his best man.

This...this would probably destroy her if she ever found out; just as it had destroyed V when Nero admitted to starting another relationship while they had been together.

Nero hadn't meant to hurt V like that, hadn't wanted to let V go either; but he had been too scared of what he was feeling to be comfortable with making their relationship official like that. Being monogamous with V.....that would have been a huge step, not that Nero hadn't wanted to, as every other person that he imagined V had been with – though admittedly less than Nero himself, as he had been trying to fuck his problems away – had filled Nero with jealousy. Head buried so far up his own arse, Nero had never even realised that V had never taken another lover.

Finally, though, finally Nero had made a decision. He had been going to commit to V, had been planning on asking the other man to move in with him, and be only with him. He knew V would be overjoyed, the other having been looking increasingly unhappy when Nero dodged the hints he would drop on occasion.

And then his father had happened.

Vergil had burst back into Nero's life like a hurricane, leaving heartbreak and the destruction of his dreams and hopes in his wake. Vergil would not accept a homosexual relationship for his son, had demanded that Nero find a suitable woman to marry, or he would pull the funding from Dante's business. And Nero couldn't allow that to happen, couldn't allow the older man to lose everything, not after he had taken Nero in and practically raised him when Vergil had disappeared.

And so he had found a woman to date. He had hidden the fact from V for months before the other man had found out, hurt and betrayal painted so clearly across his face, that Nero had wanted to fall to his knees and beg for his forgiveness. But he couldn't do that, and so he stood there as V fell apart, watched as the man he had loved had turned and walked out of his life. But he couldn't stay away; no, he'd tracked V down only months later, begging him to resume their friendship, praying that he at least could have this. And V had agreed. Nero didn't know why he had, but he assumed that it was for much the same reasons that Nero himself could not stay away – because he was still in love with him.

He had kept V and his girlfriend away from each other, not wanting either to know about the other. He had known though, the moment that V had found out that he had forsaken other lovers for her though, the deep pain that shone in those expressive green eyes, tearing Nero's world apart. And then Nero had had to go and be the biggest asshole the universe had ever known, and ask V to be his best man. To stand beside him as he married another; to support and celebrate the love Nero supposedly had for a woman, when he had never even once committed himself fully to V.

But now Nero had this one last chance to be with the man that he loved, and he couldn't, _wouldn't_ , let that chance pass him by. He gripped V's hand gently in his own, stroking his thumb soothingly along V's thundering pulse point. Nero could feel V shiver at the contact; could see him dart a quick look back at Nero over his shoulder, before turning forwards once more, ears burning a fiery red.

Nero followed V silently into his house, watched as he unlocked his door, finally releasing Nero's hand to turn and relock it. He watched as V leant his head against the wood before him, heard as he mumbled indecipherable words to himself, and stepped forwards. He wrapped his arms around the lithe man before him, pulling him away from the door and up against the hard planes of his chest. V shuddered in his arms, hands coming up to rest upon the arms holding him.

Nero turned V around, looking down into those conflicted green eyes before him; leaning down to capture the lips that he had bitten in his worry. It was not the frantic, frenzied kisses from the club, but the same soft and sweet movement of lips from outside, up against the car. A kiss that felt full of all of the feelings that they both held within their hearts, even as they bottled those feelings up, and pushed them away.

V could feel tears slipping from his eyes as Nero kissed him so softly and sweetly, as though he still loved him.

“Don't,” V rasped. “Don't do that. Don't kiss me like you still love me.”

“But I...” Nero started.

“No.” V interrupted, not wanting to hear Nero's lies. “If we are going to do this, we will treat it as just a one night stand. Nothing more, nothing less, or we stop and end this right now.”

Nero didn't know what to say to that. He didn't want to treat V like a one night stand, wanted to hold him like he wished he was still able to. But...V would walk away now if he refused, and he couldn't live with that. So he agreed to V's terms, there was nothing else he could do.

V felt his heart stutter in his chest as Nero agreed to his terms, before taking his hand and leading him towards his bedroom. V hadn't moved since they had broken up, his heart aching at the though of losing so many memories stored within these four walls. So he trailed after the other man, eyes staring at his straight back as he led the way unerringly.

Nero pushed open the door to V's room, the familiarity crashing over him as he took in the mostly unchanged room. Same pictures upon the walls, same bed cover. Same furniture placed in exactly the same positions as they had always been. It was almost like stepping back in time a year, when this room had felt almost like his own as well. The only difference Nero could see, was the lack of photos of the two of them together that V had used to have displayed along his dresser.

Nero knew that V was expecting him to come at him hard and fast – much like he had at the club earlier – but instead he drew him into his embrace, cupping his cheek gently and capturing his pink lips with his own softly. The protest that V was about to voice, died at the gesture, his eyes starting to fill with moisture at the tenderness that Nero was showing to him. This wasn't what they agreed to, this isn't what V wanted. He didn't need yet another reminder of just what he was losing tomorrow; this was meant to be something hot and heavy to sate his lust, before he disappeared for good.

V found himself being undressed slowly and carefully, tears threatening to choke him as Nero worshipped every inch of skin that he revealed. Kisses were placed upon the delicate curve of his neck, lips trailing down his collarbones and moving to press kisses against his chest. Nero's hands dragged reverently down his thighs, dragging his pants and underwear down carefully. The kiss Nero pressed against the tip of his aching hardness had V's hands flying up to clutch unconsciously at Nero's hair.

Nero looked up from his place upon his knees, blue eyes staring unblinkingly into V's slowly hazing green orbs. He sighed out in relief as the tears that V hid started to dry, a look of pleasure replacing the look of heartbreak that V had been wearing. Nero knew that he was pushing his luck by doing this, knew that if he gave V even the slightest moment to break from his pleasured haze that he would put a stop to their activities, would kick Nero out and this chance would be lost. So he made sure that V didn't have a chance to protest.

Nero swallowed V down like he used to, hands running softly up the back of his thighs, gripping firmly at the globes of his arse and squeezing, just as he remembers V liked. The choked off moan that V can't hold back, fills Nero with wild joy, and he bobs his head quicker, even as his fingers seek out that hidden entrance to V's body.

V gasped as Nero rubbed teasing fingers over his entrance, dipping his fingertips in slightly, only to tug at the rim and pull away before he could push them into himself. His hands tugged restlessly at Nero's hair, demanding, begging, for more. Finally Nero pushed a single finger into V, grunting at how tight he was. Had...had V not taken another lover since they had broken up? Nero wondered with a leap to his heart. It wasn't fair to wish such, he knew, but the very thought that V had not gotten over him...!

V's sounds got louder as Nero pushed in a second finger, stretching at V's tight walls, curling his fingers to press against his prostate. Nero felt moisture bead along his length, the sound V made almost enough to push him over the edge already. Rougher than he meant to be, Nero pulled out his fingers, pushing three back in. V was writhing upon his hands, filling Nero's mouth with pre-come, and his ears with the sounds of his arousing moans.

Nero moaned. He wanted to swallow V down, taste every inch of the other – to lick and bite and suck – wanted to open V up and plunge his tongue into his core, and wrench those cries of sinful pleasure from his pouting lips. Nero wanted to lean up, and share V's taste with him, let his come drip from his mouth and into V's, mingling with their saliva and swallowing it down as though it were the finest wine. Would have loved to spend the rest of his life pleasuring this writhing man in his arms....but he had only this night.

Somewhere along the line, they ended up on the bed, Nero having tossed the rest of their clothing upon the floor with no regard, mouth devouring V's, fingers thrust deeply within his body. Nero felt close to bursting, and knew that if he didn't get in V now, he might just come all over his pretty face instead. Pulling his fingers out slowly, Nero relished in the moan V let loose, watching as those hazy green eyes stared up at him. Nero positioned himself at V's entrance, startled as a hand stopped him from pushing forwards.

Nero would deny it with his dying breath, but the stab of hurt that he felt when V all but shoved a condom at him, nearly had his arousal flagging. It was yet another reminder that V wasn't his anymore; that V didn't trust him to be clean, didn't trust him with his safety. _Didn't trust Nero._

“Is this really necess...” Nero tried protesting.

“Yes.” V's voice all but screaming _'I don't trust you with this!'_ even if the words never left his mouth.

With reluctance, Nero tore open the wrapper, rolling the latex down his length and finally positioning himself at V's opening. This time V made no protest, and Nero was able to slide into that welcoming heat once more. He rolled his hips forwards, relishing in the sounds that V made, hands reaching out to thread through that ink dark hair, as he slowly pulled him apart piece by piece. V's eyes slammed closed, head tossed back as the pressure threatened to unmake his very being.

If V had thought that Nero would take him hard and fast, he was sorely mistaken. He could feel his heart thump heavily within his chest as Nero thrust slowly into him, each roll of his hips pushing in further, his hands threaded through V's hair to bring their faces close enough to kiss. Even his kisses were not the harsh, passionate kisses he was used to; but softer and filled with a longing that V could not bring himself to acknowledge.

Tears started to fill V's eyes again, running down the sides of his face, only to be captured and wiped away by Nero's hands. This is not what he had wanted. This was _everything_ he had ever wanted. But it wasn't his, not anymore, and that killed him a little more inside with every thrust.

Their bodies moved together in a once familiar rhythm, both knowing just what felt good for the other. Nero kept brushing loving kisses upon V's mouth, neck, chest – each time murmuring sweet nothings into his ears, even as longing filled his being.

V wished he could stop him, could push Nero away, but his body was wracked with pleasure. It had been so long since he had felt this, so long since Nero had last held him within his arms – the facsimile of pleasure he had fooled himself with on that last fateful night before he had walked away from Nero for the last time. V sobbed as he once more fell under Nero's spell; heart breaking piece by piece, as it wished for all of the things that had never been his to long for to begin with.

And still, Nero did not relent. With every slow thrust into his body, V had never felt so empty.

Their pleasure built slowly, their lovemaking – for it could not be called anything so crass as fucking – reaching it's peak. V felt his body tighten, could feel himself stretched tight like a wire ready to snap at a moment's notice. V could feel how Nero's body shuddered above him; how his muscles turned to steel beneath his grasping fingers, and how his thrusts became a little more forceful, and knew he too was close. Nero buried his head in V's neck, a sob escaping him as he spilled into the condom, sending V over the edge also.

V could feel his heart stop in his chest – as at the height of orgasm, he could have sworn that Nero told him he loved him.

Nero collapsed upon V as he finished, apologising swiftly as he pulled out carefully, and rolled away. He watched V from the corner of his eye, but the other man either didn't hear his confession, or was pretending not to have heard. But either way, that meant that Nero was able to lie back down beside the other, after cursorily swiping a damp cloth over their bodies, and hold him as he fell asleep.

V stared at Nero's sleeping form, shame and bittersweet emotion filling him. He should not have done this. Should not have succumbed to the temptation that Nero offered, should not have taken part in his infidelity.

Slowly, so as not to wake the sleeping man, V removed himself from his bed and headed towards the bathroom. He turned on the shower, stepping under the spray and adjusting the temperature until it was nearly scolding. With harsh hands, V scrubbed at his skin, turning the normally pale canvas of his body, an angry red, and yet still he continued. He could not wash the feeling of filth from himself, the wrongness of his actions catching up to V, and making him want to get sick.

With a muffled cry, V threw himself from the shower, falling to his knees beside the toilet and heaving. Tears flowed down his cheeks unchecked, and V could only pray that Nero remained asleep. Fortune seemed to finally turn her smile once more upon V, as there was no figure entering the bathroom demanding answers, and he was finally able to shakily stand from his knelt position.

Turning the water off, and flushing the toilet, V tiredly rinsed out his mouth, before stepping quietly back into his room. The sight of Nero lying peacefully upon his bed, sent an aching stab of pain lancing through his heart, and V knew that he could not lie there beside the other man and sleep. Silently, V gathered together some clothes and his phone, and shooting off a quick text to Dante to come pick Nero up in the morning, not mentioning what they had done, and informing him where he kept his spare key.

Turning to look back over his shoulder, V let yet more tears fall from his eyes. This was it. This was the end. V would not lay eyes upon Nero again, and he only hoped that he would forgive him for leaving as he was. It didn't even matter to V that this was his own house that he was abandoning, he could not stand to spend another moment alone with the man who still owned his heart.

“Goodbye Nero.” V's whispered words trailed off forlornly. “I love you.”

V wanted so badly to kiss Nero, just one last time. But that was what had gotten them into this mess to begin with – just one last time. And V could not risk waking Nero, not when he was so close to breaking away and leaving all of the heartache behind.

The front door closed behind him with a quiet, final, _click_. And V was gone.

Nero woke to the near forgotten familiarity of V's bedroom, and a pounding headache. Something felt off to him, but he couldn't work out what it was, hands already seeking out the warmth of the body he expected to be lying by his side. It was only as Nero's hands met cold sheets, that he worked out what was wrong. V wasn't in bed with him, and judging by the coolness of the sheets, had not been for some time.

Nero squinted blurrily at the clock the on the bedside table, noting that it was much too early for V to have gotten up to get ready to leave for the Church. The sound of a key turning in the lock of the front door caught Nero's ears, and he sighed in relief. V must have stepped out briefly before they had to get ready for the wedding.

The wedding. Nero's stomach squirmed uncomfortably as he thought about getting married that day, especially after the events of the night previous, but he had promised himself that it was just the once. He would not even admit to himself that whispered confession he spoke at the height of his orgasm, not willing to let his traitorous mind walk that path. Besides, V had not returned his confession regardless.

Footsteps approached the doors, and Nero pulled himself into a sitting position, turning to face V as he entered. But instead of V's slim form walking through the bedroom door, it was Dante – and Nero's face drained of all it's colour. Sharp blue eyes took in Nero's naked form in V's bed, his own clothes still strewn all over the floor, and the faint marks that V could not help but leave upon him; bruises where V had held him to himself tightly, as though he never wanted to let go. But he had.

“I...Wha-at are you doing here Dante?” Nero's voice wavered slightly, eyes falling to his, thankfully, covered lap.

“V texted me to come pick you up for the wedding.” Dante replied slowly, mind running a thousand miles a minute.

Nothing about Nero hooking up with this woman and breaking up with V, had ever made sense to the older man, and it had made even less sense when they had announced their engagement not long after. Dante could tell that although Nero seemed to have a pretty high regard for his future wife, he did not seem to feel the same depth of emotion that he had felt for V, towards her. And now this, on the eve of his marriage, Nero had fallen into bed with the man again and V was now missing? Something wasn't right.

“Nero.” Dante's voice was serious as he stared down at Nero, waiting until the younger looked up at him. “Why are you getting married to this woman?”

“I..I love her.” Nero couldn't have been less convincing if he had tried, but still Dante did not call him on his lies.

“And V? What about him? And whatever happened here last night?”

“It was just an accident!” Nero hastily tried to excuse. “We were drunk, and it was just a one time thing! Won't ever happen again.”

Dante's silence was more damning than anything else he could have said, Nero's eyes slipping once more from his piercing gaze.

“Won't it?”

Nero's head shot up, words of denial upon his lips, but he slammed his mouth closed as Dante shook his head in defeat.

“Nero....” Dante was hesitant, as though he were unsure if he should voice his next words. “Is Vergil... does this marriage have something to do with Vergil?”

Slamming his mouth closed, Nero spoke not a word, though his flinch had told Dante all he needed to know. He turned his back on his nephew for a moment, curses falling from his lips as he damned his brother to hell for what he had done.

“Dammit Nero. Nothing he could have threatened you with is worth this misery!” Anger threaded Dante's words, as he paced angrily inside the bedroom.

“He would have pulled your funding!” Nero yelled. “He would have ruined you! I can't let that damn son of a bitch father of mine ruin you, not after what you've done for me!”

“Nero....” All of Dante's anger seemed to have fled, emotion crossing his face and leaving him deflated. “Vergil can't do anything to me. Anything that he once held over me, has been long repaid with interest, and he has no say in anything else. You don't have to do this for me Nero. You can go find V, and be happy again.”

“I...I can't.” Nero sighed. “I can't. It's my wedding day today.”

“If that's what you want to do kid. They we'll do that. Come on, let's get you up and ready for your big day.” The enthusiasm he tried to inject into his voice fell flat, his tone reflecting his sadness at Nero's choice.

Dante could not help but blame himself for this mess; but mostly he blamed Vergil. If only his brother had stayed away and out of their lives. If only his brother wasn't a jackass homophobe that held the safety and security of his family against him. If only Dante had never had to ask Vergil for help in starting his business. If only Nero had come to him earlier and _told_ him what was going on.

Dante heaved a heavy sigh, shoulders slumping tiredly as he made his way out of the door. Nero's shuffling footsteps could be heard following after him soon after, both men exiting the house and locking up. Dante hid the key back in it's usual hiding place, knowing that V would be back later in the day to gather his things before he left town. The message the other man had sent, all but informing Dante of his plan of running away.

Standing in the dressing room assigned to the groom and grooms-men, Nero stood before the mirror, staring at his reflection with dull eyes. V had helped him pick out this suit, the slim male having a much better fashion sense than Nero would ever achieve. He adjusted his cravat clumsily, V not standing by his side to help him straighten the silky material; Dante having quietly informed Nero on the trip to the Church, that V had stepped down as best man.

Nero had tried not to let the look of pain he felt, show on his face; but by the look of sympathy that Dante shot him, he was less than successful. His uncle had stepped into the now vacant role, but he had little to no idea of what that entailed. Nero could only feel thankful, that at least V had told Dante where he had stored the rings, so at least that was one less problem amongst the travesty of the day so far.

A quiet knock upon the door, let them know that the time had finally arrived, and Nero made his way to the front of the Church, friends and family from both sides sitting in anticipation for the bride's arrival. Music flooded the area, the strains of organ music proceeding the procession of bridesmaids gliding down the aisle, before the tune swelled to a crescendo as the bride appeared in the doorway.

The father of the bride, guided his daughter towards Nero, lifting her veil and kissing her gently upon her cheek as he stepped down. She turned then towards Nero, a look of flushed happiness painted across her delicate face. And Nero felt nothing but shame in that moment, and guilt. A flicker of worry passed through her eyes, but the priest began the ceremony before she could even think of speaking.

The words of the priest were nothing but buzzing in Nero's ears, sweat starting to gather at his temples, his cravat feeling like it was pulling tighter and choking him. Vaguely he could hear his fiance speaking, answering the priest's unheard question, his eyes wandering. They landed upon his father, sitting there in the front row as though he actually belonged, the look of smug satisfaction spread across his face at V's lack of appearance, grating at Nero's nerves.

Cold blue eyes met Nero's own, a pointed look making him turn back towards his soon to be wife. A small silence had fallen over the proceedings, and Nero was jolted back to reality as the priest quietly cleared his throat, repeating his question.

“Do you Nero Sparda, take this woman to be your wife?”

Nero's eyes flared in panic, the tightness in his chest suffocating him, but the feeling of his father's eyes forcing him to commit.

“I....I....I.....” Nero couldn't force the words past his numb lips, panic overwhelming him.

He didn't want this. Didn't want to marry this woman, as fond as he had grown to be of her – he didn't love her. Couldn't love her. Not in the way she deserved. Not when V owned him, heart and soul.

Dante laid a calming hand upon Nero's heaving shoulder, the calm warmth radiating from that touch, enough to reassure him that things would be ok no matter what Nero decided. Nero knew, that Dante would love and support him, no matter what Vergil threatened. Dante just wanted Nero to be happy, whatever that meant.

“I'm sorry, but I can't do this.” Nero's voice was quiet, hands squeezing the smaller ones he found trapped within his own, in apology.

He forced himself to stare into her eyes, to witness the shock and heartbreak that he had caused, determined to take all of the punishment he deserved. But although she looked heartbroken, her devastation was not as great as Nero had feared it would be – eyes tired and filled with a calm resignation. Turning her hands in Nero's grasp, she clasped them tightly, commanding Nero.

“Go to him then. He has been waiting for you for all this time. I just pray for both of your sakes, that he has not given up just yet.”

“How....?” Nero questioned her.

“You never realised, but the way you looked at each other....there was so much emotion in both of your eyes. You have never looked at me that way, and in the end, it wasn't hard to work out; even having only seen you two together a few times for the wedding plans.” Her voice wavered slightly as she spoke, hands unconsciously tightening around his own. Nero squeezed her hands back in apology.

“But...what about you?” Nero questioned softly, ignoring the shouts his father was spouting.

“I'll be fine.” She replied, smiling weakly at Nero's disbelieving look. “I will be. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow. But someday. I guess I knew that you were not as invested in our relationship as I was, and there was a small part of me that always wondered if this would happen. Granted I didn't expect you to finally bail on our wedding day....but well that's what has happened.”

Nero reached out to brush a tear that had fallen from her eye, cupping her cheeks gently between his hands. He kissed her softly upon her forehead, before pulling back slowly.

“You're a better person than I could ever be. And I am so sorry that I've done this to you.”

  
“Ha, not that good really.” She spoke wetly. “I'm sure I'll get absolutely trashed tonight and start talk shit about you.” She choked out a short, mirthless laugh. “Oh and I'll be taking that honeymoon trip for myself if you don't mind. Get away from things for a while. Maybe I'll fall in love with a handsome tour guide.”

Her breath hitched slightly, and Nero felt guilt claw at his insides.

“Of course. It's much less than you deserve.”

She wiped the tears from her eyes as they continued to fall, shooting a wobbly smile Nero's way. “Now get out of here Nero, and go get your man.”

“Thank you.”

Nero raced from the platform, leaving his sobbing bride behind him, and ran towards the Church doors. Vergil stepped before Nero then, mouth opened to rant at him, but without a second's thought, Nero punched the older man in the face. Vergil stumbled backwards, tripping over his feet and landing harshly upon his rear, clutching at his bleeding nose. Nero followed him down, crouching beside the fallen man, and getting right up into his face.

“You will not stop me from being with V again. You will not use my family against me. You will stay the fuck out of my life from now on. I never, _never_ , want to see your face before me ever again.” Nero growled lowly, threateningly.

Without waiting to see how Vergil took his verbal assault, Nero barrelled out of the doors, flagging down a taxi. A text from Dante let Nero know he thought V might be packing at home, and Nero directed the driver towards the house he had left just hours ago. This time hope filled him, instead of that sick feeling of dread. This time, he was heading towards the man he loved.

_Just once more._ Yeah right, as if once more would ever be enough for Nero.

V knelt upon the ground in his bedroom, packing his clothes into a box quickly, most of his other things either already packed, or things he would sell with the house itself. He startled slightly when the pounding at the front door started up, dropping the coat he was holding. Picking the clothing up once more, V tuned out the sound, assuming the person would think he wasn't home. He was meant to be at a wedding after all.

The pounding on the door continued for over ten minutes, before finally the person on the other side gave up and left. Breathing out a relieved sigh, V's wandering eyes caught the time, brain calculating. Nero should be married to that other woman now. A married man – forever out of V's reach.

Had he ever been V's to start with though? V wasn't so sure anymore.

Nero stood silently in the doorway, wondering if V even realised he was there, having remembered where Dante had hidden V's spare key, and letting himself in. He took in the sight of the man before him with a small frown, noticing how tired and dejected he appeared to be. V's hair was in disarray, his clothes wrinkled. The marks that Nero had left on his neck the night before, peeked over the collar of his top carelessly, when normally V would have done whatever he could to hide them out of shy embarrassment. He opened his mouth to break the heavy silence that lay between them, but V beat him to it; his words twisting painfully in Nero's chest.

“Congratulations to the happy couple.” V whispered into the empty apartment, tears beginning to track down his cheeks. Gods, V couldn't remember the last time he had shed so many tears.

“Thanks, but no congratulations are necessary.”

The voice from the door caused V to freeze, heart beginning to pound rapidly within his chest. That voice...surely it couldn't be?

“Shouldn't you be at your wedding right now?” V's voice shook as he spoke, keeping his back turned towards Nero.

“No.” Nero's voice was firm. “I'm right where I am supposed to be.”

V could hear Nero's hushed footsteps brushing through the carpet, could feel the heat of the other man standing at his back; but he still could not bring himself to look at him.

“I'm pretty sure that as the Groom in a wedding party, you should actually be at the wedding itself.” V forced his voice to come out casually. “The groom should definitely not be at the house of a former lover.”

V could hear Nero stepping closer, breath stilling in his lungs, and yet still he jumped when Nero came crashing down behind him – falling to his knees. He didn't move a muscle, not even as Nero curled an arm around his waist from behind; not even when Nero's head ended up buried in the crook of his neck. V stared forwards blankly, mind struggling to understand Nero's actions.

“I'm sorry V. I'm so sorry.”

The hitch in Nero's breath, and indeed the words themselves, confused V. What was Nero doing here? Why wasn't he getting married like he was supposed to? Was he here to drag V back to the wedding? Force him to stand beside him as he tore his very heart from his chest?

“Nero. What are you doing here?” V sighed tiredly, hand reaching up to gently push Nero's head away from him.

“I...I....Look at me please V?” Nero's words faltered slightly, the shake of V's head sending a stab of hurt through his chest.

_I deserve this_ Nero thought to himself. _I caused this. I hurt V._

But he wouldn't give up, Nero told himself. He was finally free to make his own choices, and he chose V. He just had to convince V of that.

With gentle fingers, Nero gripped V's chin, tilting his head towards himself so that he could look into V's eyes as he spoke. So that V could see the honesty in what he wanted to say to him, and so that V couldn't hide from him.

V tried to turn his head away, but Nero's grip on his chin prevented him from doing so; so instead, he averted his gaze.

“I came here to beg for your forgiveness. I came here to tell you that I love you, that I never stopped loving you, that you are the _only_ man for me _._ I came here to plead with you to take me back, to give me a second chance.”

V's eyes flew towards Nero in shock, his mouth parting, but not a single word able to be pushed out past suddenly numb lips. This had to be some sort of hallucination, V was sure of it. Perhaps he had fallen asleep whilst packing and he was dreaming. Slowly, and without taking his eyes off of Nero's face, V reached out towards his own arm, pinching harshly at his skin. He hissed in pain at the sting, eyes widening even further as he realised what that meant.

He wasn't dreaming. This was real.

But how could it be? Had Nero not proposed to another; had promised to join his life with hers? Why now? Why not months ago, before V had decided to let Nero go. Before he had promised himself that he would not fall into the trap of holding onto his still lingering feelings of love; told himself that last night was enough. V wanted answers, and he demanded them of Nero. He had a right to know just why the other man thought it was ok to turn V's life upside down like this.

“I never loved her.” Nero declared with pleading eyes, as though begging V to believe that, if nothing else. “I...my father...he did not like the fact that I was dating a man. He, he threatened Dante with bankruptcy if I did not obey his demand to marry a woman.”

Nero drew in a shuddering breath, eyes falling closed, holding back the tears he wanted to shed.

“It killed me to do that to you V. But I couldn't, I couldn't let Dante suffer like that. Not after everything he has done for me. I should have talked to you, told you what was happening instead of trying to hide it; and maybe if I had I wouldn't have lost you.”

Nero tilted V's head towards him further, drawing his face closer to his own. His next whispered words, causing their lips to brush together lightly.

“Please tell me that I'm not too late.”

The gentle pressure against his lips, startled V from his stupor, and he pulled out of Nero's hold hastily. Too busy trying to scramble away from the other man, V missed Nero's look of heartbreak, only looking up once he had put the length of the room between them.

“You can't just say all of that, and then....then kiss me and pretend that everything is ok!” V cried out, scrubbing his hands through his hair furiously. “I don't even know what to think anymore.”

“I'm sorry.” Nero's voice was subdued, his eyes having fallen to rest upon his bent knees, no longer able to keep eye contact with V.

His heart was thudding painfully in his chest; V's actions giving the impression that he was not particularly open to the idea of rekindling their previous relationship. And by the looks of things, V also wasn't too interested in sticking around either.

The frustrated scream that V let loose, startled Nero, eyes flying up to watch as he paced restlessly; hands tugging at his dark hair, scowl painted across his face.

“I..You...you just...argh!” V spun on his heel as he reached the end of the room, furiously pacing back the other way.

“I'm sorry,” Nero's repeated apology only seemed to upset V more.

“What do you want me to say Nero? What do you think I should do?” V threw his hands out to the sides, as though inviting Nero to tell him what he was meant to feel at that moment.

This continued on for over an hour, Nero trying to make V listen, and V holding on to his hurt with a trembling hand. Finally V collapsed upon his bed, fingers digging into his temples as a headache pulsed angrily behind his eyes. Nero rose from his knelt position on the floor, having not moved since he first fell to his knees, and approached him carefully. He took hold of V's hands, pulling them away from his face, and staring seriously up into his dull green eyes.

“I just want you to stay here with me. Let me prove to you that I still love you, that I won't hurt you again – that you are the only one that I want.”

“I've never been the only one that you have wanted Nero, there was always another person warming your bed when it got too much for you.” V heaved another tired sigh, eyes closing painfully.

“You took other lovers too!” Nero accused, face burning at the accusations, knowing that what V said was true.

“I never took another lover Nero. There was always only you for me.”

Nero stared at V, mouth hanging open in shock. He...V hadn't taken other lovers...ever? His heart began to pound harder in his chest, wanted to say something, anything, to erase the defeated expression on V's face.

“I....I never knew.” Nero whispered, shamefaced. He had been too caught up in his own problems, that he had never even properly paid attention to his lover.

“I know you didn't Nero.” V didn't even sound angry at him, just unimaginably tired.

“I....I can't stay here Nero. I have already committed myself to leaving this place.” V heaved out a heavy sigh, eyes closing tiredly. Nero opened his mouth, wanted to beg and plead with V to _just stay_ , but V continued slowly. “But...if you wanted to, I would do nothing to stop you from following.”

Nero's heart leapt at the words. Did that mean V was going to give them a second chance after all? But before his joy could overwhelm him, V put a dampener on his mood.

“We are not getting back together now Nero. But...I'm not saying that it won't be a possibility in the future either. You have a lot of trust to earn back, I don't even really know you anymore, and my heart is still too hurt to consider another heartbreak at your hands again. That's the best I can offer you right now.”

“It's enough V. It's more than I deserve.” Nero assured him.

It was all he had asked for, and anything more than what V was offering was unrealistic. Just the fact that V was letting Nero try to court him again, was more than he had expected. Nero smiled softly at V, leaning forwards slowly, and leaving a kiss upon his dark locks.

“Thank you V. I promise, I won't ever let you regret this.”

Dante was about to knock on the door to Nero's apartment, having stayed behind at the wedding after the younger man left, to help deal with the fallout of the cancelled nuptials. Vergil of course had made the biggest fuss, but in the end, the jilted bride had told him to shut up and get out. He wanted to make sure that he was alright, and if he wasn't, make sure he didn't go and do something stupid.

A plain white envelope with his name neatly printed on the front, was taped to the door, and Dante pulled it off. Reading the letter that Nero had left for him, Dante let a small smile cross his face. So he had run off together with V to start their lives somewhere else huh? Although Nero had been sure to stress the fact that they had not rekindled their relationship, Dante would be surprised if it didn't happen sooner or later.

He couldn't help but feel elated that his feeling had been correct, when several years later, he received another wedding invitation in the mail. This time, for Nero and V.


End file.
